


You Promised

by ScarletYeager



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Probably OOC but needed to be, Smut, ZoSan - Freeform, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletYeager/pseuds/ScarletYeager
Summary: Sanji doesn't want to accept it but what happens when Nami makes him face the cold hard truth? Will it finally break him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It's been a while and I've struggled with some writers block but it seems I've got it back :) This is another story from my fanfiction account but I've edited the end so hopefully you all like it. Well enough of my yapping enjoy!

Sanji bit down hard on his spent cigarette as he tried to control his rage. It had burnt out awhile ago but he had none left thanks to the conversation he was currently having, the realisation making his mood sour even more. He could feel his muscles twitching as he tried to resist the urge to lash out. His hands   
balled into tight fists in his lap as he sat stiffly on his own couch.

“Sanji please we have to finalise the arrangements.” Nami whispered softly, sniffing quietly as tears silently slid down her pale cheeks.

Not even the sight of those tears could calm him. In fact they made his anger spike. This conversation had been going on for a few hours and all it had done was go around and around in circles.

“No.” he manage to grind out from between his clenched teeth. 

“Sanji please! You're not the only one who needs to grieve! You're not the only one who wishes he never left! But he did! So you need to accept it!” Nami's voice had risen considerably and the only thing that kept her anchored to the chair she was occupying was Robin's hand resting on her shoulder.

Sanji shoved his dead cigarette in the ashtray on the small coffee table and grabbed his drink, taking a huge mouthful, welcoming the familiar burn of the fiery liquid down his throat.   
He took a deep breath to calm himself. 

“You're right. I wish he never left but there is no way that I can believe he's dead until I see hard proof Nami. I'm not going to just take some assholes word for it!” he took another deep breath. If this conversation lasted any longer he was going to lose his control. He never wanted to raise his voice at a lady but he had his limits and those limits were currently being stretched beyond belief. 

“That asshole is Luffy's grandfather! Why in the world would Garp lie to you, he's practically family! There was no way he could have survived the blast. They found his entire squad in pieces. You have to face it Sanji, it's the only way you'll be able to move on so please….” the tears started falling harder and Robin started rubbing small circles into the younger girls back, trying to calm her. Sanji was glad that the raven was quiet, one voice trying to convince him to accept it was enough.

“No Nami.” with that he stood up to go grab another drink. He needed to keep busy, if he stayed in one spot then he would snap, besides the alcohol was helping him keep as calm as possible.

“FOR FUCK SAKE SANJI! HE'S GONE! ZORO IS NEVER COMING BACK! NO MATTER HOW LONG YOU WAIT, HE WILL NEVER WALK THROUGH THAT DOOR AGAIN!” Nami slapped a hand over her mouth as soon as the words erupted from her, but it was too late and she knew it. 

Sanji froze in his tracks. His grip tightened almost to the point of breaking the glass in his hand. The words making the blood in his veins freeze before turning into a boiling river of rage.

“You need to leave.” It came out quietly, almost like a whisper but it somehow echoed heavily in the tense air. 

“Sanji I-” 

“GET THE FUCK OUT!” The words were punctuated by a loud smash as Sanji launched the glass across the room and into the wall.

Both Nami and Robin flinched at the sound, Nami's eyes wide as she looked at the shattered remains of the glass.

“Come on Nami, we should go.” Robin gently grabbed her arm and led her to the front door as Sanji just stood there shaking.

He felt his rage overtake him. He was furious at the whole situation, everyone trying to comfort him, all the pity, how everyone had just given up. He didn't even care that he had just yelled at the women, how fucking dare she say that.

For the last couple of days his friends had tried to get him to talk about the funeral, to finalise the details so that they could what? Bury an empty casket? Put a gravestone on a plot of land to commemorate a body that wasn't there? What kind of fucked up shit was that?

Zoro wasn't that weak. There was no way Sanji could believe that he was actually gone. There was no way he would break his promise to come home for good.

However, as he stood there with Nami's words ringing in his head, he felt that small voice that he had managed to stuff down deep inside rear its ugly head. What if she was right? Why would Garp lie?

He remembered every single second of Garps visit two weeks ago. He had played it over and over again in his head, trying to convince himself that everything the man said was wrong.

The banging on the door had woken him and he had stumbled, still half asleep, to open the door.

Squinting up at the large silhouette in front of him, he immediately recognised Luffy's grandfather.

“Garp?” He questioned as he automatically moved aside to let the man in.

“Look son, I'm going to cut to the chase.” The man began as he stepped into the living room. “Yesterday morning Zoro's troop was caught in a nasty explosion. The blast itself levelled a few blocks of land. As far as we can tell there were no survivors, although it's been quite difficult to identify the bodies.” The man grimaced at that. “Zoro has been pronounced missing in action and assumed dead.” 

He had heard the man continue talking but he hadn't listened. He had been too caught up trying to remember how to breathe.

It had been Zoro's last deployment and the shitty fucking bastard had promised he would be home for good.

Sanji felt the rage he had tried to hold in explode. He grabbed the closest thing to him and threw it, not even stopping long enough to watch the lamp shatter on the ground, ignoring the darkness that engulfed the room as a result he started to throw books, cups, pillows, anything he could find. 

The bastard had promised! He was supposed to walk through that door, with that damn cocky smirk on his face like the idiot marimo always did and he was supposed to stay for good. 

He was supposed to tease him, argue with him, fight him until they inevitably started hugging and kissing instead. He was supposed to make the cook's life a living hell, infuriate him, surprise him and love him all at once because that's what they did. 

Sanji would never forgive him. If he had left him here by himself he would never forgive him. 

Sanji didn't even realise that tears were streaming down his face as he destroyed the living room. All the weeks of denial and bottled up emotion had finally taken its toll on the blonde. He couldn't contain his rage or his fear of being left behind. Most of all he couldn't contain the harsh sobs that bubbled up his throat as his heart shattered at the thought that Zoro was never coming home. 

Screaming his pain to the world he kicked the small coffee table across the room before he collapsed onto his knees, bending forward he hugged himself as he let all of his tears fall, trying desperately to hold himself together somehow.

 

 

He didn't know how long he stayed like that. Collapsed in on himself and trembling with fear and rage. It was only the cramping in his legs that made him haul himself up.

He slowly made his way to the bedroom, kicking the door open and shedding his clothes as he went, not even caring where they landed. He made his way over to the dresser and pulled on some boxers and after some quick contemplation he pulled on one of Zoro's favourite shirts.

The smell of the swordsman surrounded him and he quickly climbed into the bed, curling into a tight ball hoping the scent would stay. 

He wanted to sleep but at the same time he really didn't. Every night since he had received the news of Zoro's death he had dreamt of the man. He either woke up screaming and crying as nightmares gripped him or he woke up crying out in pleasure as his subconscious taunted him with a very naked and willing Zoro. Either way he was so emotionally drained that he didn't think he could handle another dream, good or not. However despite his wishes, before he knew it darkness had consumed him and he fell into a deep sleep.

When he felt those strong warm arms wrap around him he wanted to cry. How could his mind be so cruel? The warmth of the man behind him seeped into his very soul and the feeling of a nose being buried in his hair and the small hum of contentment made fresh tears silently crawl down his cheeks. Fine, if his mind was going to be this cruel he was going to cherish every moment. 

He flipped around and was met with one stormy grey eye staring intently at him. He lifted a trembling hand and traced over the familiar scar and cheek, down the strong jaw and neck until he fisted it in the white t-shirt that Zoro always loved to wear and pulled himself as close as he could. He buried his face in the muscular chest and felt the arms around him tighten.

He could feel the soft thudding of the mans heartbeat and as he lay there listening to it, he tried to stifle the sobs that were making their way up his throat. But try as he may, he couldn't. He would never actually feel this again. He would wake up and reality would hit him like a tonne of bricks, he would have to figure out how to live without this warmth, without this comfort and without this love. 

Zoro pulled back and placed a hand under Sanji's chin, silently asking him to look up. As he lifted his head, Zoro bent his head down and kissed the tears away. He brushed the hair from Sanji’s eyes and kissed him on the forehead, then the nose and finally claimed his lips in a soft kiss. 

The tears came harder no matter what he tried. The thought that this wasn't real weighed heavily on him and every movement, every touch, every sound, he would never experience again. As the thoughts tumbled through his mind the kiss turned more passionate, more desperate. 

Zoro pushed against him so that he was leaning over the blonde. His tongue pushed its way into Sanji’s mouth and quickly took over. Their tongues danced together in a tango they would never forget, no matter how long they had been apart. Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck and pulled him closer as a tanned hand started to run up his side and over his stomach.

He knew how this ended. He knew that if he let this continue he would wake up sweaty turned on and alone. He didn't want that. He didn't want to lose this yet. Breaking away from the kiss he tried to catch his breath. Zoro continued down his jaw and started sucking on his neck, marking him as his, however Sanji knew it wouldn't be there when he woke up. With that thought he made up his mind. 

“Zoro.” His voice was shaky and uneven but the green-haired man didn't seem to notice, he just hummed and continued on with his exploration. “Zoro.” he tried again and this time the man pulled off and looked down at him, confusion and worry etched into his features.

Sanji lightly cupped his cheek and ran a thumb over his cheekbone. “Just…..just hold me.” Zoro's brow creased a fraction, Sanji could understand the confusion, he had never asked for this before.

“Please just….just be here with me.” Tears fell from the corner of his eyes and he cursed them. Zoro's gaze softened and he leant down to rub his nose against Sanji's. The gentle gesture made the blonde's control crack and he let out a shaky breath before he burst into tears. Strong arms pulled him into a tight embrace and Sanji cried harder. His mind was a cruel place. Here he was grieving Zoro while said man comforted him, what kind of ridiculously fucked up situation was that. 

However as he cried he felt hands sift through his hair and a deep warm voice whispering in his ear, apologising over and over again, telling him it was alright because he was here now. But that was the cruelest thing of all because he wasn't. Zoro wasn't here. Zoro was never going to be there again and so he cried until he had no tears and everything faded away as darkness consumed him once again.

 

 

He woke up just as he expected to, alone. He slowly rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. The hollow feeling in his chest weighed him down and he didn't feel like moving. However a clanging of pots in the kitchen made him groan in frustration. Of course Ace would be here, he was really regretting giving the bastard a key. Nami and Robin would've told him and Luffy about last night and he would want to talk. 

He slowly dragged himself out of the bed and into the bathroom. There was no way he was walking out there looking like he did. He glanced in the mirror and grimaced as he saw himself. His hair was a birds nest and his eyes were red and puffy. The rest of his face was pale, even more so than usual and he really needed to brush his teeth. 

Turning on the shower and stepping into the hot spray he let the water wash away the evidence of his grief. He stood there until the water started to turn cold and then turned the tap off. He quickly ran a towel over his head and brushed his teeth before making his way into the bedroom to grab some clothes. He decided to wear some sweat pants and grabbed one of Zoro's hoodies, fingering the fabric for a minute, he took a deep breath and let it out before turning and making his way out the door.

He slowly padded down the hallway, really not looking forward to the conversation he was about to have. He walked into the living room and noticed that the mess he had made the night before had been cleaned up. He made a mental note to thank Ace for it with a feast or something. He made his way over to the kitchen door and stopped in his tracks. 

Standing there pouring some coffee into a mug was not the freckle-faced raven he had expected. There stood the green-haired bastard Sanji had thought he would never see again. 

Zoro turned around and smiled, holding out the coffee he had just poured. “Hey you, feeling better?” His voice was soft and held a gentleness that Sanji had rarely heard before. He made a strangled noise in the back of his throat and his legs buckled, a hand made its way to his mouth as he sank to the floor, shaking his head in disbelief. Zoro was instantly at his side, hands on his shoulders.

“Sanji! Hey Sanji what's wrong?” Sanji looked up into the concerned gaze and he choked back a sob. This couldn't be real, couldn't be happening. His mind was playing tricks on him, it was Ace in front if him and his mind had just conjured Zoro in his place because that's what he desperately wanted. It's not like it hadn't happened before.

Without a sound Sanji jerked back, breaking eye contact and moving faster than he thought possible, he found himself back in his room curled up in his bed. At some point his body had started shaking and tears had managed to escape to run freely down his face. This was too cruel. To occupy is dreams was one thing but to overtake his waking mind was a different matter entirely.

He heard soft footsteps before the bed dipped, there was some rustling behind him and then warm arms slid around him. Those same warm arms he always felt. He wanted to believe this was real, he desperately wanted those arms to be Zoro's but he was dead. He had finally accepted that fact so why was his mind being so cruel?

“Sanji, it's me, I’m right here.” The warm words were whispered in his ear and the arms tightened until they were almost painful. 

“Look at me.” Sanji shook his head at the request. If he did that then everything would disappear. This Zoro would melt away to reveal Ace and he couldn't bear to see that.

“Sanji, please.” The low voice cracked and Sanji couldn't stand that. Steeling himself for the inevitable he turned onto his other side to meet a tear glistened eye. 

He reached a hand up to brush away the stray tear that had fallen and placed a soft kiss on the warm cheek. 

“I wish you could stay with me….I wish that you were really him….” His tears started to fall heavier. 

Zoro frowned slightly and then realisation seemed to dawn on him. Leaning forward he placed his lips a breath away from Sanji's.

“I’m here Sanji, I’m home and I’m never leaving again. I’m going to show you how much I fucking missed you and make you realise that this is real. That I am real.” With that said lips descended on his, hungry yet gentle.

Hands travelled down his torso and found their way under his shirt, moving back up, exploring every dip and bulge of muscle. The tongue devouring him took his breath away and all he could do was hold on. 

His mind was a jumbled mess and he couldn't make out a single thought, he must've still been asleep because Ace would never do this, which meant one thing. He would wake up soon and Zoro would be gone.   
Not knowing what else to do, he buried his fingers in that soft green hair and pulled the man in closer, trying to stop the tears running down his face.

The hands under his shirt slowly lifted it up and over his head, throwing it somewhere behind him. Calloused fingers traced his warm skin, making him shiver until they found his nipples and pinched. Sanji let out a soft moan that was instantly swallowed by that hot mouth.

He pulled himself as close as he could, wrapping a leg around the bigger man's hip, grinding down he was rewarded with a loud groan and before he knew it he was on his back. Zoro broke the kiss to slowly travel down his neck, nipping and sucking as he went. Sanji had to admit this was nothing like his other dreams, Zoro never took this much time, never just explored at a leisurely pace but he loved the extra attention, it made him feel special. 

When he reached the soft juncture of the blonde's neck and shoulder he bit down and sucked. A moan tore its way up his throat and he bucked his hips in response. 

The other man growled low in his throat and without warning, pulled back and stared down at him. His one good eye roamed over Sanji and seemed to be thinking about something. After a few moments, tanned fingers found their way into the waistband of his sweat pants and boxers and slowly pulled them down. Zoro leant forward once more and kissed the skin that was exposed, making his way down both legs before pulling Sanji's pants all the way off. Warm hands ran up his legs and again that hot mouth followed, nearly worshipping his legs as Zoro slowly made his way up. 

Sanji didn't dare say anything, Zoro had always loved his legs, although he would never admit it, but he knew. He always found a reason to grab them or have them wrapped around him. Not to mention whenever Sanji wore his black skinny jeans Zoro would always check him out when he thought the blonde wasn't looking, however he had never appreciated them this way, never been so gentle with him. They were a force of nature together, it was just how they were and this gentle side of Zoro was making it very hard for Sanji to hold his tears at bay. 

Hands stopped at his hips and thumbs rubbed small circles into the soft flesh. He felt warm breath on his aching member and before he could say anything it was engulfed by heat.

His back arched and he threw his head back, a loud moan echoing around the room. That talented tongue swirled and teased, mouth sucking in a way that only Zoro knew how yet still managing to take it slow, which somehow made the experience more intense, bringing him close to the edge in no time. He tried to push the man off, he wanted this to last, he didn't want to wake up, but the green-haired man didn't budge, he just doubled his efforts.

He felt his release rush forward and he couldn't stop the cry of the man's name mixed with tears at the loss he knew he was about to feel. He shuddered as that hot mouth worked him through his orgasm and then he felt small kisses on his hip and stomach.

He ran his hands through soft green hair and then froze. That's not the way it worked. He normally woke up as soon as he reached his peak so how the hell…..?

He sat up as quickly as he could, forcing Zoro into a sitting position and grabbed the face in front of him. His hands traced every line, every well known bump and curve and then made their way down to broad shoulders and the muscular chest which was still concealed by that damn white t-shirt. His eyes snapped up to see Zoro looking at him patiently, seeming to understand that the cook needed a minute. 

The warm hands on his hips and the fact that the body beneath his fingers felt so real made realisation slam into him harder than a freight train.

“Y...You're real….you're r..really…..h..home.” He choked on a sob and Zoro smiled softly before pulling him into a tight embrace.

“Of course I’m home, I promised didn't I? You doubting me now shit cook?” The teasing tone and the horrible nickname were proof enough for him and pulling away slightly, he claimed Zoro's lips in a hungry kiss. Fire consumed him as the realisation sunk in. Zoro was home, Zoro was right here with him. He had cried all night in his arms thinking it was a dream when he had actually been there the whole time.

He broke away from the kiss and then hit Zoro right in the middle of his chest with all the force he could muster. Zoro gasped as the air left his lungs, surprise written all over his face.

“Don't you EVER scare me like that again, you asshole!” Sanji cried as fresh tears streaked down his face. The sense of relief that consumed him made him feel lighter then he had in months and before Zoro had a chance to answer him he pulled him in for another desperate kiss. His tongue found its way into Zoro's mouth, consuming him like a drowning man as he lost himself in the familiar feel of the man in front of him.

As their kiss deepened and one of Zoro's hands made their way into his hair, Sanji felt need overtake him, desperate and fierce. He needed to be close to Zoro in anyway possible. Sanji ran his hands up the muscular torso, taking the white shirt with it. He pulled away from the kiss as he damn near ripped the shirt off him before quickly locking their lips together again. He pushed the man backwards until he was straddling his hips, lips never once breaking their heated dance.

He couldn't get enough, it had been too long. His hands greedily ran over firm muscles, tracing over familiar scars and delighting in the way Zoro shivered beneath him. He broke their kiss to make his way down the other man's neck, finding the one spot just beneath his ear that made the green-haired man moan deliciously, he made sure to leave a mark there before continuing. 

He reached Zoro's chest and found the top of his massive scar that split his torso in half. He ran his tongue down it, from shoulder to hip and then back up before nipping lightly at the raised flesh. Zoro hissed and he felt fingers dig into the muscles on his back. Smirking, he latched onto a hard nipple and Zoro groaned. His hands deftly undid Zoro's black jeans and without skipping a beat he invaded said jeans and wrapped his long fingers around Zoro's dick. He pumped slowly and Zoro's back arched in pleasure.

“Fuuuck...San...Sanji...wai-AHH!” Sanji bit down on the abused nipple and tightened his grip, the swordsman moaned long and loud and his hands threaded through blonde hair. 

Raising his head he brought his lips up to brush against Zoro's ear. “Not a chance Marimo, I've waited over a year and a half for this, I thought you died, I thought I would never be able to see you, touch you or hear your voice ever again.” His voice cracked and he had to take a second to push back the tears that were threatening to fall. “So excuse me but I’m not waiting anymore.” With that said he wrapped a hand around the other man's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Zoro couldn't do anything but return the kiss and let out small noises at Sanji's ministrations but he felt one of the hands that was in his hair wrap around him and pulled him closer. Sanji smiled at the small gesture and pulling back from the kiss he brought his mouth up to Zoro's ear and sucked on the earlobe, playing with the earrings that hung there.

Zoro started to buck into his hand and a small whimper escaped his lips. After a few moments of making the man squirm he ceased his attack and scooted down, positioning himself in between the powerful thighs. He pulled the jeans and boxers down in one fluid movement and threw them somewhere on the floor. He leant over to the bedside table and grabbed the lube from the drawer, throwing it next to Zoro before he slowly ran his hands up his legs, mimicking what Zoro had done to him earlier. 

Taking his time he made his way up until he reached the top. He flicked his gaze up to see that Zoro was staring at him, breathing laboured and without breaking eye contact he licked up the underside of Zoro's cock, making the man shudder and drop his head back in a quiet moan.

He took the head of Zoro's cock into his mouth and kept going until he felt the tip hit the back of his throat. Zoro's hands flew back to his hair and pulled, making the smaller man groan at the sensation. Zoro's back arched, pushing his cock deeper into Sanji's throat and a drawn out moan escaped his lips followed by a string of curses.

Sanji made quick work of making the usually stoic man a sweating, panting mess. He savoured every movement, every sound and reaction. The familiar taste of Zoro was definitely something that he had missed the most. He had missed how one touch, one noise from the green-haired man could make him come undone but the taste of him on his tongue was something that he could never grow tired of. 

He reached out in search of the lube he had thrown on the bed earlier and made a small noise of triumph when his fingers closed around the small plastic bottle. He opened it and coated his fingers before parting the swordsman's legs a bit further. He circled the tight entrance a few times before slipping a finger in. The green-haired man gasped at the intrusion but it quickly turned into a moan as Sanji dipped his tongue into the slit of his cock. 

He worked his finger in and out a few times before adding another. Zoro arched his back as his sweet spot was hit and the sound that came out of his mouth made shivers run down Sanji’s spine. 

“S..Sanji...Plea-AHHH..please..” Zoro managed to moan out.

His own cock jumped to attention at all the noises coming out of Zoro's mouth and he looked up nearly cumming right then and there at the sight before him.

He pulled off Zoro's dick and took in the sight. Zoro was red faced and panting, hands fisting in the sheets as they fell from Sanji’s head, skin sweat glistened and eyes dazed. Sanji pumped his fingers a few more times before pulling them out. 

Ignoring the protesting whine that escaped the man beneath him, he slicked up his dick and grabbing Zoro's legs, placed them around his hips as he lined himself up. 

Zoro reached up and moved the hair out of Sanji’s face, revealing both eyes and Sanji slowly pushed in, never breaking eye contact, making sure that this wouldn't disappear. Making sure to take in every look and every sound, imprinting it in his mind like it was their first time all over again.

As he fully sheathed himself, both men moaned at the feeling of finally being together and Sanji stopped to let Zoro adjust. He leant down and claimed his lips in a tender kiss, one hand supporting him next to Zoro's head and the other gently cupping his face. Their tongues danced lazily and Sanji pulled back to rest his forehead against Zoro's.

“You ok?” Zoro grinned and bucked his hips in answer, catching Sanji off guard. A surprised groan left him and smiling he pulled back lifting Zoro's hips a bit higher before pulling out and slowly thrusting back in, a drawn out moan escaped his lips as Zoro's heat engulfed him. His imagination was good but it could never live up to the real thing.

He started off slow, each thrust making both men moan until Sanji lost his patience and picked up his speed, settling into a rough rhythm.

“Sanji….. fuck...harder!" Zoro gasped out.

Sanji happily obliged, shifting Zoro's legs onto his shoulders he snapped his hips forward with more force, making Zoro cry out as Sanji found his sweet spot. Aiming for that spot he pounded into Zoro over and over again, he could feel the familiar coil in his gut and knew he wouldn't last much longer. He wrapped a hand around Zoro's leaking cock and started pumping him in time with his thrusts. Zoro's head flew back and it only took a few more pumps before he was cumming, screaming Sanji’s name as he flew over the edge. Sanji lost himself in the feel of Zoro tightening around him and quickly followed, thrusting a few more times as he came inside that delicious heat.

He let Zoro's legs fall and slowly pulled out, a small hiss leaving the man below him. Before Sanji could move any further he was pulled down into a slow kiss and Sanji felt tears well up again. Except this time it was because he was so fucking happy. Zoro pulled away but only slightly.

“I fucking love you Sanji.” Zoro whispered.

He pressed closer, not caring about the mess in between them and let himself just feel the man underneath him. He captured those soft lips again and slowly explored, all desperation gone. Once the need for air became too great he pulled away. The realisation of everything crashed down around him and the tears he had tried so hard to keep at bay came out.

“Fuck Zoro…..they said...shit..I love you, don't ever do that to me again you bastard! I thought… I thought I had lost you.” His voice came out thick and he clung to him, burying his face in the crook of Zoros neck. Zoro ran his hands down Sanji's back and placed a soft kiss on his head.

“I know… I’m so sorry. I tried to contact you but I couldn't get through.” Sanji felt guilt well up. He had turned his phone off because of all the pity messages and calls he was receiving. He pulled back and looked down at Zoro.

“Shit I’m sorry my phone-” Zoro cut him off with a quick kiss and Sanji decided to let it go. It didn't matter anymore, Zoro was here but there was just one more thing he needed to know.

“But how?” he asked quietly.

Zoro looked at him in confusion for a moment before an embarrassed smile crossed his face.

“It's a long story but basically I got lost.” Sanji stared at him for a full minute before bursting into laughter. Zoro rolled his eyes and huffed at the blonde's reaction. 

Sanji rolled to the side and wrapped his arms around his stomach trying to contain himself. The idiot Marimo had lived because his sense of direction was shit? He was never going to complain about it ever again.

Finally calming down he pulled Zoro towards him. Wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face in his chest. He breathed in the familiar scent and he felt every fear and inch of despair leave him.

“Marimo?” he said softly.

“Mmmm?”

“Welcome home.”

Zoro pulled him in closer and he let out a sigh of contentment. His Marimo was home.


	2. I Promised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boi its been ages and I apologise! I've been sitting on this for months trying to get it right but decided to just bite the bullet. I hope you enjoy it and sorry if it's too OOC. Also thank you for all your kudos and beautiful comments they mean the world to me :)
> 
> As usual I don't own these characters I just own the plot.

Zoro cursed as he looked around at the unfamiliar buildings. He had been on his way through the small town they had been camped in for the last few days to meet his squad. They had split up to survey the area, making sure there were no enemy troops left behind and he had somehow ended up in a small alleyway. An alleyway with a dead end.

He mumbled to himself as he turned around and started back the way he had come, heading towards a wider street.

He had just reached the end of the alleyway when a loud boom echoed around him and then he was suddenly swept off his feet by an invisible force. The wind left his lungs as his back was slammed into something hard. Pain bloomed at the back of his head seconds before darkness enveloped him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke up dazed, lost and confused. Squinting his eyes against the light and looking around, he found himself in a small, bare room. Before he could really get his bearings, a little old woman appeared next to him and started speaking to him in a language that he didn't understand. He shook his head slowly, trying but failing to hold back the wince at the pain the movement caused. 

He sat up slowly, moving his stiff legs to the side of the bed and proceeded to stand up, ignoring the old womans protests. As soon as he took a step forward he felt his knees give way as pain spasmed up his back and down his legs. He grunted at the pain and caught himself on the bed, the woman yelling at him all the while. He shook his head in frustration, wincing once again in pain.

“I don't understand.” He said, voice rough and gravelly. She looked at him and looked like she was about to say something when she was interrupted by a man walking in.

The little old lady rambled off something in her native language and the man glanced at him. He turned to where Zoro was still propped against the bed and looked surprised to see him up.

“Sorry my mother doesn't speak english. You really shouldn't be standing though, your back was injured pretty badly.” He explained in a heavy accented voice.

He walked over to Zoro and helped him back into the bed where he reluctantly settled back down, trying to find a comfortable spot. The man then proceeded to explain what had happened.

A bomb had gone off in the small town centre, flattening buildings in the immediate vicinity and badly damaging the ones further out with the sheer size of the explosion. They had found him only a few streets from the blast sight, half buried under a pile of rubble and had worked him out carefully. They had taken him to the hospital only to find that it had been badly damaged in the blast and had brought him to their home instead. 

He was lucky to still be alive. No one else had been found alive in the immediate area and the man swore that Zoro had a guardian angel watching over him. As the man talked the old lady brought a small glass of water and a few pills, asking him with her hands to roll over so she could check his back. 

He swallowed the pills and rolled over, stifling the grunt of pain that slipped out and let her apply some kind of cool ointment. Wherever her hands touched hurt and Zoro wondered how bad his injuries really were. 

As she worked, Zoro let his mind wander to the previous few days and how much everything had changed so quickly. He only realised he had closed his eyes when they snapped open, a single thought stuck in his mind.

Sanji. He needed to call Sanji.

When she was finished he asked if there was any chance they had a phone and after explaining what he needed it for the man gave him his. It was an old simple brick of a mobile but it was like gold to Zoro right now.

Zoro quickly dialed the only number he knew off by heart and held his breath as he waited for the familiar husky tone to pick up on the other side. After what felt like a ridiculous amount of rings he was met with an automated message. He tried again.

Zoro felt his gut churn as he was met with the same automated message every time he rang the number. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew it was most likely his squad that had accidently set the explosion off and he had never felt so damn lucky to have such a horrible sense of direction in his life. 

Giving up on the phone for now he let himself drift into unconsciousness as the small lady and her son left him in peace.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After six days of bed rest (which Zoro had argued constantly about) and another four days of fussing, the old lady finally allowed him to leave. Thanking whatever diety was out there that his pack had survived, he rifled through it finding the little old lady had put fresh food, clothes and some money into it for him. He thanked her profusely before leaving, the young man waiting by his car for him. 

He had been kind enough to offer Zoro a ride to the airport and he gladly let Zoro use his phone for the millionth time.

By the time they reached the airport, Zoro was beside himself with worry as he was met again and again with the same automated message that had greeted him for the last week. He knew how the army dealt with matters like this, knew Sanji would have been informed that his squad was no longer alive and the fact that no one from the army had found him at the old woman’s house and he hadn't been able to get into contact with them, he could only imagine that he would have been declared presumed dead as well. 

The pang of grief that shot through him at the thought of both his squad being dead and the fact that Sanji would think he was as well made him all that more determined to get home. 

He thanked the man for everything and handed him back his phone as he stepped out of the car, quickly making his way inside and booked the first flight home. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoro drummed his fingers impatiently on his duffle bag as he waited for the taxi driver to navigate the streets to his house. It had been way too long since he had been home, way too long since he had slept in a bed bigger than the width of his body, had had a decent meal, had had a long hot shower to relieve his aching muscles. He had missed so much about home while he had been away but most of all he had missed the feisty blonde that made the house he lived in actually feel like home. 

The drive from the airport to his house was only 20 minutes but it seemed like it took hours. The long flight home plus his still healing injuries made him anxious to get home which resulted in him being very short tempered with the taxi driver. The urge to just get out of the taxi and run home was strong but he couldn’t afford to get lost this close to home so he contented himself with restless fidgeting. 

Finally the taxi pulled into a familiar street, outside a familiar house and before the driver had managed to stop the car completely, Zoro had thrown money at him, grabbed his bag and jumped out of the vehicle. He ran up the walkway and jumped over the fence in front of the house he had missed immensely. 

The house was dark and quiet, assuming Sanji was already in bed he fumbled around the porch looking for the spare key, grinning triumphantly when his fingers closed around the cold metal. He unlocked the door and could barely contain his excitement as he stepped through into the familiar lounge room.

He was finally home. 

Dropping his bag at the door he quietly closed it, making sure it was locked before kicking his boots off. He walked further into the room and flicked the light switch, stopping dead at the sight that greeted him. 

The lounge room was a mess, pillows, books, furniture and glass littered the floor and the coffee table that Sanji loved was on its side leaning against the wall. Zoro guessed it was put there with some force if the hole in the wall behind it was anything to go by. 

As he surveyed the mess he felt a cold fear settle in his stomach. Running up the stairs he went straight to the bedroom and pushed the door open, relief flowing through him at the sight of blonde hair huddled under the covers.

He made his way over to the bed and slid in behind the man he had missed more than anything. Wrapping his arms around him he pulled the smaller man in as close as physically possible and buried his nose in soft golden strands and inhaled the smoky scent he loved so much. A small hum escaped him as he felt all the tension in his body disappear. 

He felt Sanji shift and loosened his hold a fraction to allow the man to turn around. Sanji's blue eyes found his and what he saw in them made his smile vanish and his heart drop into his stomach. The blonde looked so sad, so lost. Zoro had never seen him look like that. 

Sanji reached up and traced the scar on his face, the touch was so gentle Zoro almost didn’t feel it. He was about to say something when Sanji pulled himself as close as he could and he felt the man shudder. He tightened his arms around the trembling figure and felt his own tears threaten to spill as Sanji’s own soaked his shirt. 

Zoro was left dumbfounded. Sanji was strong, hard headed and he had never seen anything reduce the man to the sobbing mess currently buried in his chest. The sight made guilt claw at his heart and he felt a crushing weight on his chest. 

He had done this. He had broken the strongest man he knew. 

Zoro needed to stop his tears, needed to hear his laugh, see him smile and hear that husky voice call him Marimo. To find the man that threw insults at him but then stole his breath away with that same silver tongue. 

Although he didn’t want to, he pulled away slightly and used his hand to guide Sanji’s face up to look at him. The guilt that flowed through him knowing that he was the reason that Sanji was like this had the tears burning the back of his eyes nearly spill over. Shoving his own grief aside he kissed the blondes salty tears away and placed a kiss on his forehead, his nose and then finally he pulled him in for a kiss that both of them had waited too long to have. 

He felt warmth travel through his body and burst through his chest instantly and relished the feel of those slightly chapped lips against his own. This was where he was supposed to be, this was what he had missed for all those months. He was never leaving this again.

His lips slid over Sanji’s again and again but it wasn’t enough, it would never be enough. The desperation of being away for so long made itself known and he pushed Sanji back into the bed and flicked his tongue out, tasting the salt of tears mixing with the taste of Sanji and pulled him closer. Sanji parted his lips and let him devour him. He explored the familiar cavern and twined his tongue around Sanji’s in a dance that always left him light headed. 

He felt arms loop around his neck and the movement caused the kiss to deepen and Zoro fought back a groan. He needed to feel more of the blonde, needed to taste more, to remind not only Sanji but himself that he was indeed finally home. 

Sanji broke the kiss but Zoro was having none of it. He trailed kisses down his neck and sucking lightly on the pale skin he left his mark for everyone to see. 

His hand found its way under Sanji's shirt and explored over the taught muscles of the cook’s abdomen, relishing in the feel of smooth skin and the muscles that twitched beneath his fingers. He wanted to worship this man, spend hours reacquainting himself with every dip and crevice, every scar and freckle. He wanted to show Sanji how much he had missed him, how much he loved him. 

“Zoro.” He felt shivers run down his spine at the rough voice. He hummed questioningly, not willing to stop what he was doing but Sanji seemed to have other ideas. 

“Zoro.” He noticed the cook’s voice was shaking and he obviously wanted his attention. He lifted his head and looked down at those gorgeous blue eyes and had to stop himself from peppering kisses all over the blondes face to erase the tears streaming down his cheeks. 

A soft hand cupped his face and he leant into the touch, loving the warmth it provided. 

“Just…just hold me.” Zoro frowned slightly. It’s not that he didn’t want to, it was just an odd request coming from the cook. Even though Sanji was a romantic he surprisingly had never been one for just cuddling but the words that followed made Zoro forget the oddness of the request. 

“Please just…just be here with me.” He watched as more tears escaped and he wanted nothing more than to bundle the cook up in his arms and hold him for as long as he would let him. So that’s what he did and as the cook finally broke down, Zoro felt his heart break with him and all he could do was hold onto him as tightly as he could and whisper any words of comfort that he could think of. How strong he was, how beautiful, how much he had missed him but most of all how much he loved him. 

He held him for hours, even after he had fallen asleep. Zoro wanted to turn back time and tell himself never to leave on that damn tour. To stay so that Sanji never had to go through this. 

He buried his nose in the top of Sanji’s head and breathed in deeply. The cook’s scent plus the warmth his body provided relaxed Zoro in a way that only Sanji could. He layed like that, soaking in the feeling of home as he drifted off to sleep. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His eyes snapped open and for a moment he thought he was back in the base. He was about to sit up when the body next to him shifted. He glanced down and was met with bright blonde hair. 

Yesterday rushed back to him and he relaxed, breathing in and out slowly to calm his racing heart. Running a hand down his face he decided to get up and have a shower, realising he hadn’t had one since leaving the old woman’s house a few days ago. 

Carefully extracting himself from the death grip Sanji had on him he quietly made his way into the bathroom and started the shower. 

He quickly undressed and jumped under the spray, welcoming the warmth that soothed his aching muscles. He stood under the stream of water until it started to go cold, jumping out and wrapping a towel around himself. He looked in the mirror and grimaced at the fuzz on his face and finding his razor, made quick work of it. Once he was satisfied he quickly brushed his teeth and sighed at finally feeling clean for the first time in ages.

Zoro made his way back into the bedroom to find some clean clothes, glancing at the bed and smiling to himself. Sanji was wrapped around his pillow, strangling the thing to death with a slight frown on his face, almost as if he knew the pillow wasn’t Zoro but still not willing to let it go. He pulled his pants and shirt on before walking over to the sleeping man and running a hand through messy blonde hair. Sanji shifted slightly before burying his face into the pillow once more. 

Zoro chuckled to himself and then made his way out into the lounge room. Seeing the damage in the daylight was worse than the night before. He sighed to himself as he surveyed the damage. 

“Shit Sanji…” He rubbed a hand down his face and felt a sharp pang of guilt in his chest. He had caused this. He moved to the kitchen and grabbed a garbage bag to start cleaning up the mess. 

It took him about an hour to clean the mess, taking stock of the things they would have to replace, including Sanji’s favourite lamp. He glanced over the room before nodding to himself in satisfaction. There wasn’t much he could do about the hole in the wall where the table had hit it but it was clean. 

The growl of his stomach snapped him out of his satisfied haze and reminded him that he had skipped dinner completely. 

He made his way into the kitchen and decided that eggs would do for the moment, hoping that Sanji would be up to cooking him something when he woke up, he had missed the cook’s food more than he would ever admit. 

He quickly set about making some scrambled eggs and devoured the entire plate in record time. Hating how bland they tasted but enjoying the warmth of them regardless.

He heard the shower turn on and moved to make some coffee. After last night Zoro figured he would need something to help kick start himself today. 

It wasn’t long before the blonde made his way into the kitchen and Zoro turned around with the freshly made coffee in his hands to greet him. 

“Hey you, feeling better?” Instead of the smile he was expecting Sanji’s eyes went wide and an odd sound escaped him. His hand flew to his mouth as he shook his head from side to side, sinking to his knees. Zoro didn’t know what was going on, didn’t know why the cook was reacting like that. 

He placed the mugs on the counter and quickly made his way to Sanji’s side, grabbing the smaller man’s shoulders to try and get him to look at him. 

“Sanji! Hey Sanji what’s wrong?” Blue eyes flicked up to his and he tried to read the emotions running through them. He tightened his grip and Sanji let out a small sob before jerking away from him and disappearing out of the room. 

Zoro stayed on the floor for a moment, trying to figure out what had just happened. Sanji was acting strangely and Zoro couldn’t figure out why. He thought he would be glad Zoro was home, he had been last night at least. At least he thought he had been.

Zoro rose to his feet and followed the sound of quiet sobbing coming from their bedroom. He stopped just before the door and hesitated for a second. He wasn't sure what was going on and he definitely wasn't sure how to deal with this. Sanji was the one that was good with emotions not him. Taking a deep breath he crossed the rest of the distance to the door. Sanji was curled up in a tight ball on the bed, his slim frame shaking from the force of his crying.

He quietly made his way into the room and sat on his side of the bed. He shuffled under the covers and pulled the cook against his chest. Guilt crept through him again and he held his own tears back at seeing the strongest person he knew reduced to a sobbing mess again. 

“Sanji, it’s me, I’m right here.” He whispered, tightening his hold to show him what he meant. He was here, he was alive and Sanji didn’t have to worry anymore. 

“Look at me.” He really needed the cook to look at him, to see him. He wanted to see those eyes dancing with love and mischief. Sanji shook his head but Zoro refused to back down. 

“Sanji, please.” The tears were making a good effort to break free but he swallowed thickly, pushing them back. 

The blonde slowly turned around in his grip and his blue eyes sparkled with tears. He brought a hand up and Zoro closed his eyes as he felt him brush his thumb across his cheek followed by a small kiss. It was such a small brush of his lips but Zoro felt it send electricity right through him. His eyes snapping open as the warmth left his cheek. 

“I wish you could stay with me…I wish that you were really him…” Sanji barely finished his sentence before he was overcome with more tears. 

Zoro frowned at the words, it took him a moment to realise what the blonde man had actually said and another to actually understand what he meant by them. Sanji thought this wasn’t real. He was so overcome by grief he couldn’t tell the difference. 

Zoro felt a sharp pain in his gut at the thought. He had brought so much pain and grief down on the one person he swore he would never hurt, that he couldn’t tell what was and wasn’t reality. 

He didn’t know what to say, didn’t know how to convince the blonde that he was real. He had never been good with words so he decided to just show him, make him feel that he was here in a way that the blonde couldn't mistake as a dream. 

Moving so he was sharing the same breath as the blonde Zoro spoke quietly. 

“I’m here Sanji, I’m home and I’m never leaving again. I’m going to show you how much I fucking missed you and make you realise that this is real. That I am real.” He closed the distance and revelled in the feel of Sanji’s lips. He would never get tired of this. Sanji met him with the same amount of desperation but Zoro kept it gentle, savouring every second of the kiss. 

He trailed his hands down the lean body and finding the hem of the blondes shirt he slipped his hands underneath. The blonde’s skin was warm and Zoro wanted to feel it against his own. It had been too long, he wanted the blonde in every way possible that he didn’t know where to start, all he knew was that the shirt had to go. He pulled it up and over the blondes head and flung it behind him, hands quickly going back to the naked torso that he knew so well yet felt foreign to him after so long. 

He plunged his tongue into Sanji's mouth as his fingers ghosted over pink buds pinching lightly, making the cook moan softly. The sound went straight to his already hardening member and as Sanji's leg latched over his hip and pulled him as close as possible, grinding against him a groan was ripped from his throat. Heat travelled up his spine and he felt his control slip as pure desire coursed through him.

Zoro flipped Sanji and without missing a beat he made his way down that long throat, nipping and sucking, tasting every part he could get his mouth on. He was going to finish what he had started last night. 

He took his time making his way lower before making his way back up. He found the mark he had made the night before and hating that it was so pale, he bit down and sucked harshly. He felt the moan before he heard it and as Sanji bucked his hips into his own his control nearly snapped. He let out a growl before letting go and pulling back, staring down at the blondes flushed face. He had always found the man attractive but nothing was more attractive to Zoro than Sanji looking at him the way he was now. Face flushed pink, pupils blown wide and a look that told Zoro that Sanji was ready to devour him. The only difference this time was the fresh tear tracks on the blondes face and Zoro hated he was the reason they were there. 

He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Sanji’s pants and boxers and as he pulled them down he kissed every bit of skin that was exposed. He made his way all the way down to his feet and as he got rid of the offending clothing he ran his hands up the muscular limbs, mouth close behind. He loved the strength in Sanji’s legs, loved how they could block his strongest hits one second and lock him tightly against the cooks body the next. 

As he reached Sanji’s leaking member he flicked his eye up, keeping his gaze trained on Sanji’s face as he took the entire length into his mouth. The blondes reaction was better than he had hoped, the man arching his back and letting out the most sinful moan he had ever heard. His own member throbbed in response and using his tongue he drew the cook closer and closer to the edge, pulling more of those beautiful sounds out of his mouth. 

It wasn't long before he felt a hand on his head, trying to warn him off but Zoro had no intention of moving. He swirled his tongue and plunged down, the blonde letting out a cry of his name as he came down his throat. Zoro milked him dry before pulling off and leaving a trail of kisses along the soft skin of Sanji’s stomach. 

He let out a small hum of contentment as the cooks fingers shifted through his hair and was surprised when the cook suddenly stopped and sat up, forcing him to sit up as well. He watched quietly as the cook grabbed his face gently, fingers leaving a hot trail wherever they touched but the cook was looking at him with such an odd look of wonder and disbelief that he stayed silent. 

“Y…You’re real…you’re r..really…h..home.” He broke down in fresh tears and Zoro pulled him in close, wrapping his arms tightly around the shaking man. 

“Of course I’m home, I promised didn’t I? You doubting me now shit cook?” He teased. The blonde pulled away slightly and surprised Zoro by claiming his lips in a brutal kiss. If Zoro thought he was turned on before then he was wrong. 

The fire that the blondes kiss lit in his groin coursed through him and he met the blonde with the same amount of hunger, of need and just as he was losing himself in it, Sanji pulled back and hit him in the chest. Hard. 

He felt what little air he had left leave him and he gasped, eyes wide as he tried to get some oxygen back into his lungs. 

“Don't you EVER scare me like that again, you asshole!” Sanji cried but before Zoro could reply or even wipe the fresh tears that had started falling from Sanji's eyes, the blonde was kissing him again, taking away any air he had managed to breath in but he wasn't going to complain. He buried his hands in those soft blonde strands and pulled the blonde in closer, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. 

This wasn't anything like before, this wasn't slow or gentle, this was the Sanji that Zoro knew. Strong, passionate and goddamn did he know how to make Zoro putty in his hands. His hands were everywhere, Zoro's t-shirt gone before he could even take a breath and then Sanji's lips were on him again. 

He was pushed backwards and delighted in the fact that those strong legs were straddling him. Sanji left his mouth and Zoro tilted his head back to give the man better access to his neck, an involuntary moan making its way up his throat as Sanji sucked on a particularly sensitive spot. 

He was quickly overwhelmed by the blonde. He was everywhere, fingers leaving trails of fire, lips sucking and nipping at his skin and all Zoro could do was hold on. The cook teased his scar, mouth and tongue working in unison to pull sounds out of Zoro that he would never admit to. The cook made his way down to his hip and as he made his way back up he latched onto a nipple. Zoro couldn't help the moan that escaped him or the way he arched towards that hot mouth, seeking more.

He never even felt his pants being undone and it wasn't until a white hot pulse of pleasure ran through him that he realised what was going on. 

Sanji was pumping him hard but slow and Zoro could feel the tightening in his groin. 

“Fuuuck...San...Sanji...wai-AHH!” Pleasure rocked through him from both the pressure on his cock and the teeth on his nipple and he let out a long moan. He buried his hands in Sanji's hair, grounding himself slightly, trying to hold off his orgasm as long as he could. 

“Not a chance Marimo, I've waited over a year and a half for this, I thought you died, I thought I would never be able to see you, touch you or hear your voice ever again.” The words were whispered into his ear, the cooks voice husky and low. He paused as his voice cracked and Zoro tried his best to concentrate on what he was saying but the cooks hand was still moving and it was making it incredibly difficult. 

“So excuse me but I'm not waiting anymore.” With that said Sanji pulled him in closer and devoured his mouth again. He was losing his mind, the cooks hand was bringing him dangerously close to the edge and he held the man close to him. 

Sanji broke the kiss and just as Zoro thought he was about to burst Sanji stopped. He fought to catch his breath as Sanji moved down and removed both his pants and boxers completely. He looked down as he grounded himself and watched as Sanji rummaged through the bedside table, admiring the strong back and naked body. God he had missed this man. 

Finding what he wanted Sanji turned back to him and made his way slowly up his legs, kissing and caressing every inch just like he had done earlier and by the time he had reached his hips Zoro had small shivers racing down his spine. 

Sanji's eyes locked onto his and as the blonde licked a trail up his cock he couldn't stop the moan or the shudder that raced through him at the feeling. He didn't realise he had closed his eyes and dropped his head back until they snapped open at the feeling of being engulfed by a warm wet heat. 

His hands flew to Sanji's hair and the vibrations from the moan that followed had his toes curling and back arching, the motion burying him deeper into the wet heat and making him curse. 

Zoro tried his best to keep himself together but he was hypersensitive and Sanji was quickly demolishing any control he had. When he felt a slicked finger circle his entrance and then push into him he could do nothing but moan. The blonde worked him open and a strangled sound escaped him as a white hot spike of pleasure rocked through him. 

Sanji brought him close to the edge more than once and Zoro found himself begging the cook. 

“S...Sanji...Plea-AHHH...Please…” He needed more, he wanted to feel Sanji inside him, around him, he just needed him closer. 

He felt Sanji pull off him but the fingers kept up their torturous pace. He was beyond comprehension and he knew that he wouldn't last long at this rate. 

Sanji finally pulled out and he couldn't stop the noise of protest, he felt empty and he wanted that pressure back. 

He looked up at the man on top of him as his legs were gently placed around slim hips and he reached up to push the sweaty bangs out of Sanji's face. He wanted to see those gorgeous eyes, wanted to watch as they clouded in pleasure as he finally sheathed himself. 

Sanji pushed forward and Zoro moaned at the feeling of finally having the blonde inside him. Sanji gently captured his lips and Zoro was grateful that the man gave him time to adjust. 

Sanji broke the kiss and leant his forehead against his. 

“You ok?” Zoro grinned, better than ok and knowing it would catch the cook off guard, bucked his hips in answer. The sound that escaped Sanji made his dick throb and as the blonde pulled back and started thrusting slowly he let himself get lost in the sensation. Each movement the cook made had warmth pooling in his gut and he moved his hips to meet Sanji's, silently asking for more. 

He watched as Sanji started to lose control, his thrusts getting faster and harder, his breaths came out ragged and he revelled in the fact that he was the reason for it. His hips lost sync with Sanji's and he allowed the cook to take full control. 

“Sanji…...fuck...harder!” He managed to gasp out. He wanted more, he wanted to feel the power that matched his own. 

Sanji shifted Zoro's legs up so that they rested on his shoulders and snapped his hips forward straight into his prostate. Zoro cried out in pleasure, barely able to hold himself back as the cook pounded into the spot again and again. He was so close, he could feel the coiling in his gut and the tightening in his groin, he just needed a little more. 

Slim fingers wrapped around his cock and Zoro threw his head back at the added sensation, the coil snapped and he came hard, Sanji's name on his lips and he felt the blonde dig his fingers into his hip as he flew right over the edge after him. 

He felt his body go limp, legs falling to rest limply around the cook, completely sated. He barely felt Sanji move until he pulled out but immediately stopped the cook from moving any further by pulling him down for a slow kiss. He savoured the distinct smokey taste of tobacco and spices that was Sanji. He pulled away and smiled softly. 

“I fucking love you Sanji.” Sanji dipped down and captured his lips again, tongue lazily sliding against his as all their desperation slipped away. He put his arms around the cook and held him tightly against him, ignoring the wetness between them, enjoying the warmth of his body and the feel of the heartbeat against his chest. 

Sanji broke the kiss and Zoro saw tears make their way down the blondes face but before he could say anything Sanji spoke. 

“Fuck Zoro…..they said….shit..I love you, don't ever do that to me again you bastard! I thought...I thought I had lost you.” The cooks voice was rough and Zoro wanted to see the cocky smirk that always sat on Sanji's face, to see him laugh, even yell at him, anything but this. He didn't know what to do to make him feel better, didn't know what to say as the blonde buried his face in his neck and cried, so he ran his hands up and down his back hoping it would help calm him down. 

“I know...I'm so sorry. I tried to contact you but I couldn't get through.” He hoped Sanji understood how sorry he was. He had never meant for this to happen and he hated himself for leaving in the first place. 

Sanji pulled away and looked down at him, guilt washed over his features and Zoro frowned. 

“Shit I’m sorry my phone-" Zoro leant up and cut the cook off with a kiss. Sanji had nothing to apologise for and he definitely shouldn't feel guilty. 

“But how?” Zoro was pulled from his thoughts by Sanji's quiet question and it took him a few moments to register what the cook was talking about. 

He felt a small smile cross his face and he hoped to hell that the heat he could feel crawling up his neck didn't reach his face. 

“It's a long story but basically I got lost.” He waited for the blondes reaction, eyes searching his blank face before it was cut in half by the biggest grin and Sanji burst into laughter. He rolled his eyes and huffed as the man rolled to the side and held his stomach. 

He couldn't find it in himself to be annoyed at the laughter because he was too glad to hear the familiar sound. He smiled softly as the blonde tried to calm himself down. 

As the peals of laughter died off, Sanji pulled him close, arms wrapping securely around his waist and burying his head in his chest. Zoro wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes. He felt lighter then he had in months and the warmth of the man next to him quickly pulled his tired body to the brink of unconsciousness. The ache in his muscles returning now that the adrenaline and desire had subsided, leaving him wanting nothing more than to just slip off the edge and sleep everything off. 

“Marimo?” Zoro heard the quiet voice and not wanting to disturb the peace that had settled over them he simply hummed questioningly in reply. 

“Welcome home.” Zoro felt a warmth spread through his chest at the words and he tightened his hold on the man he loved. He let himself fall into darkness a whisper of a content sigh echoing in his mind. He was finally home.


End file.
